


Fantober Day 3: Rainy Day

by musicofthedaylight



Series: Fantober 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And I'm only a week late with this prompt! pt. 2, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Luna Lovegood is precious, No editing we write at midnight and die like men, Slightly OOC Draco, This fluff might actually be tooth-rotting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ft. headcanons, there are horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthedaylight/pseuds/musicofthedaylight
Summary: HORSES. That's it. That's the summary OR In which Draco finds a very pleasant surprise
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Series: Fantober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950808
Kudos: 9





	Fantober Day 3: Rainy Day

Draco glared out the window, wishing there was a spell to stop the rain. "Of all the days..." he muttered. He returned his attention to his notebook, scribbling little moons in the margins. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Draco crossed the room and opened the door to find a dripping Luna Lovegood, in all five feet and four inches* of her glory. 

"Hello, Draco! Are you ready to go?" 

He laughed softly in disbelief. "Luna, come inside. We can't possibly go out now, it's pouring." 

"Can't we?" she asked mischievously. "Now, step out for a moment." 

"This is my flat, I—" 

"Step out, please," she repeated firmly. 

He stepped out. "What do you have planned?" 

"You'll see! Here, hold onto this—you've got your wand, yes?" She handed him a scarf. 

"I do, but what are you talking about? What is this?" 

Luna checked her watch and grabbed the end of the scarf just as it started to glow blue. "Three, two, one..." 

Draco closed his eyes as he felt the familiar sensation of being transported by portkey. When he opened them again, he found himself (and Luna) out of the rain and in a long, full stable. He looked down at Luna, surprised. "Where are we, love?" 

"Well, I did some research. Apparently, the Black family used to raise horse out here. This is actually one of the Black Family islands, but I'm not surprised you haven't seen or heard of it before. A lot of the stables were abandoned around the time Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban. This happens to be one of the ones that was abandoned, but Andromeda fixed it up after the war and agreed that you are still a Black, even if you are a Malfoy." She beamed up at him. "Come over here." 

He gaped at her. "Luna, are you telling me my aunt just gave me an island full of horses?" 

"Yes, weren't you listening? And they really are lovely, you must come and see." 

"You've been here before, then?" 

"Yes, Andromeda brought me with Teddy. Did you know he learned how to change the color of his eyes? He really does look very much like Professor Lupin when he isn't morphing." She led Draco over to the nearest stall. "Meet Hermes. I think we'll take him and Ares today, how's that?" 

In response, Draco pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead. Together, they readied the horses, greeting the groom as they mounted and led the horses out.** The two of them were almost immediately soaked upon exiting the barn, but Luna reminded Draco that they could always cast a Drying Charm later. She led the way to the trail, picking up a bit of speed once they reached level ground. Draco smiled, seeing her beam as she brushed a strand of wet hair out of her eyes. He hardly even noticed when a branch whacked him across the face. However, Luna noticed and led Ares off the path, where she dismounted, tied him up, and made Draco do the same with Hermes. 

"Are you alright?" She tried to examine his forehead and huffed when she couldn't reach. 

"Don't worry about it, love, I'm fine. Here, you look cold." He cast a Drying Charm on her and on himself. He made to mount again, but Luna placed a hand on his arm. 

"No, wait. I'd like to stay here, if that's alright with you." 

Ares snorted. 

"As you wish, milady." Draco bowed and offered his left arm. Luna laughed and led him to sit in a dry spot under a tree. Once he had, she sat next to him and rested her head on his chest. He just sat and, for a few minutes, listened to the pattering of the rain, the drops coming slower and slower, and felt Luna's heartbeat next to his. 

"Draco?" 

"Yes, love?" 

"Do you think we could go to one of those Muggle cinemas later?" 

"You'll have to tell me what that is first, but of course we can, if that is what you wish." 

Sitting under the oak and listening to Luna talk excitedly, Draco found he didn't even mind that his plans had been put off to another day.

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm terrible at the metric system.  
> ** I know nothing about horses or the riding of them, as the last time I rode was when I was about four or five years old.


End file.
